Naruto of the Maelstrom Road
by djright1182
Summary: Naruto and a few others end up in the Air Gear world with a bijuu's sacrifice.  See how Naruto would be raised in the Air Gear world.  Story will start in the past then jump to when Ikki starts as a storm rider.  Pairings TBD.  Rated M for future.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto of the Maelstrom Road**

I do not own Naruto or Air Gear.

I also state that this is a fanfic and my world to create as a mix of Naruto and Air Gear animes so this will not be a repeat of the Naruto or Air Gear manga/anime but just similar.

Please enjoy!

Normal Speech "Hello"

Thinking "_Hello_"

Bijuu "**Damn Brat**"

Pairings still in the air though I am leaning towards having Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Yugito, Hinata, and Ayame being sent to the Air Gear world by the powers of good Kyuubi, Ichibi, and Nibi sacrificing themselves to send them to a world where the containers would not be hated. The reason Temari Sabaku, Hinata Hyuuga, Ayame Ichiraku, and Teuchi Ichiraku are also sent is due to the fact that the bijuu notice that these three do not see the three containers as demons but as people.

Possible future inclusions might be a female Haku, Fu, and Isaribii as these three are underused most of the time and if I can figure a way to include them in the Air Gear world I will. It might be a bit easier due to the fact all three if I include them will be treated as tools/monsters and would be female.

Naruto 14

Gaara 13

Temari 15

Yugito 16

Ayame 16

Hinata 14

_"I look back to how I got here in this new world and wonder how my life could have been," _thought Naruto as he revved his ATs and sped away.

October 10th, 7 years ago.

It was a time of celebration. Not only did the Raikage and Kazekage come personally to sign a peace treaty with Konoha, the celebration of the day the Fourth Hokage's defeat of Kyuubi was commencing. The Raikage let his ward Yugito go adventure with the Kazekage's children Temari and Gaara. Sadly, Kankuro decided to stay in Suna under the watch of the children's Uncle. The three kids soon found a lost Hinata Hyuuga with one Ayame Ichiraku and her father who was looking for a poor lost boy who was run out of the Ichiraku ramen stand by an bloodthirsty mob.

"AFTER THE DEMON!"

"TIME TO DIE KYUUBI!"

Naruto ran from the mob searching for a place to hide. "I have to hurry, if they catch me I am done for."

Ducking into a long alley Naruto ended at a dead end and hide behind a garbage pail. A kunai was shoved into his leg sending blood leaking to the ground.

"I FOUND THE DEMON! QUICK OVER HERE!" Shouted the Jounin looking down at the injured Naruto. Laughing the Jounin ripped the kunai out of the leg and got ready to stab him again.

"Leave him alone!" shouted the ramen chef and five kids who happened to pass by and found the mob chasing after Naruto.

They ran to Naruto and tried to defend him from the Jounin. The jounin noticing that three were from foreign villages hesitated until he noticed two were the containers for Ichibi and Nibi. "Look, a three for one demon special,. Attack them and kill the demons whores also," yelled the jounin as he stabbed the ramen chef in the side which caused the kids to huddled in horror.

Suddenly, malevolent chakra filled the air as the eyes of Gaara, Naruto, and Yugito burned red. Red chakra wrapped around the six kids and one injured adult seemingly protecting them from the mob which started to panic. In the container's minds all three bijuu suddenly appeared and started to discuss what needs to happen to save the kids from a bloodthirsty mob hell-bent on killing.

**"Damn brat, you have to survive" **yelled Kyuubi who's mind was no longer under the sway of the man that forced him to attack. Kyuubi explained to the others what happened and why.

**"If we do not do anything that man will succeed and kill all of the containers," **said Nibi.

**"This brat's mother's spirit wishes to have me protect the brat but his seal is starting to drive me insane. The mother's spirit helped me contain Shukaku for this meeting but it will not last long. She is in agreement we need to protect the children and is ready to help us. What can we do, we bijuu were meant for balance and since the time after the clan wars we have been sealed slowly driving us insane to where we are mindless beasts and easily controlled**," stated Ichibi.

**"I forced to attack this village by one we thought was long dead, this is the second time he has controlled me and I will not let him do so again. I also sense the life essence of the brat's parents. That damn Yondaime and my previous container Kushina. If I can get them here I am sure with all six of us working together we should have the capability of ripping a dimensional door and sending the kids to a safe place," **stated Kyuubi in a somber tone.

**"This will kill us and we will cease to exist on this plane**," exclaimed Nibi slightly scared.

**"This is the only way Nibi, do you agree Ichibi?"**

**"Both me and the brat's mother agree, how bout you Nibi."**

**"SIGH! I agree also, I just wish there was another way."**

**"Be proud that we will sacrifice ourselves to better the kits lives and this might make up for the chaos and carnage we have made. I will freely pass knowing the kit will not be killed by the very village he protects," **stated Kyuubi.** "We should get the brats in here and with Naruto's help he can activate the safe measure and his parents remaining spirits will manifest and I am sure they will aid us."**

The three bijuu chanted for a bit and all six children and one adult appeared in Naruto's mind.

"How did we get in a sewer," the kids wondered until they heard a booming voice.

**"This is no time to stare children if you wish to survive,"** said the three bijuu in unison.

"Let's hear what they have to say," said Yugito recognizing Nibi's voice among the three.

**"Time will pass slightly different in here but we can send you all to a place where you will not be mistreated. The first thing is Naruto you must attempt to remove the seal on the cage. It will not harm you, I give you my word. When you do so another person will appear and with his help we can retrieve the final voice needed for the jutsu to save your lives,"** said Kyuubi.

As Naruto reached up to remove the seal a hand appeared and stopped him, "Naruto you must not remove the seal."

"Yondaime, quick you must summon the key and Kushina here, I am free of the controlling jutsu and there is not much time unless you want Naruto to die by the hand of your village," yelled Kyuubi.

The Yondaime touch a part of the seal before he quickly started to do as Kyuubi yelled.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A scroll wrapped frog appeared in the sewer.

"Minato! I thought you were dead!" shouted Gerotora.

"Not much time left Gerotora, I need to release your power and have Kushina appear."

"Right!"

Gerotora unwrapped his scroll body and two lights appeared. One light merged with Kyuubi granting him the release of his powers. The second light formed into a beautiful red-headed woman with long hair.

"Ok Kyuubi I will transfer the memories of Naruto life that I absorbed through the seal to Kushina then we will discuss your plan," commanded the Yondiame.

...

Next chapter: The three bijuu discuss the plan to send Naruto to a new world with the three adults and six children. Minato and Kushina inform Naruto of his true heritage. All six children and one adult agree to leave for a better world at the sacrifice of the three bijuu. Then we enter into the Air Gear world.

I will also have some tricks based off of jutsu due to something I will reveal in the next chapter. Also, I am trying to decide if I should have divine intervention or not for a surprise in the next chapter. Well, I am off to prepare for my move.

Well, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto of the Maelstrom Road**

I do not own Naruto or Air Gear.

I also state that this is a fanfic and my world to create as a mix of Naruto and Air Gear animes so this will not be a repeat of the Naruto or Air Gear manga/anime but just similar.

Please enjoy!

...

Normal Speech "Hello"

Thinking "_Hello_"

Bijuu "**Damn Brat**"

...

Sorry for the lack of true interaction between the rest of the kids in the earlier chapter. At some parts of this story, most likely later chapters, there will be some flashbacks as to why there are not unfamiliar around each other.

Also, the Konoha flashabck should be seven years not five so I apologize. I will edit it later but for now this note will have to do.

Chapter 2: Journey to a New World

As the red head awake she lunged and grabbed Naruto sobbing, "I'm so sorry my baby."

"M..m..mo...mom. Mommy!"

Kushina clutched Naruto as both mother and son cried.

"_Naruto-kun. I am happy you found your mommy._" thought Hinata.

_'_

"Yes baby Mommy is here. And so is your father, Minato come here."

Minato looked down and hugged the both of them. "I am truly sorry the villagers did not honor my last wish to see you as the hero who protects them." Minato than explains to Naruto on why he sealed Kyuubi in his son. (A.N. right now I do not feel like writing this but I might go back and fix it. Needless to say it is basically what Minato tells Naruto during the Pain invasion.)

Kyuubi let the family have their moment. After a few moments Kyuubi explained why he attacked, who was behind the attack, and what the attacker wanted to do.

"Alright, we need to discuss how we can save the lives of the children and the ramen chef from this mob. We bijuu can use our power to summon the three gods Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, and Susanoo at the cost of our power. The gods will help us to prevent that damned Uchiha from gaining the power of a living god and throwing the universe out of control. We three bijuu and Gaara's mother's are in agreement of this. Kushina and Minato do you agree to this?"

Both Minato and Kushina agreed, as well as a hurt Teuchi who weakly added his confirmation.

Kushina proceeds to aid Teuchi and profusely thank him for aiding naruto and protecting him.

The kids look in awe as the three bijuu told Minato and Kushina what needed to happen and their role in the jutsu to summon the three godly beings. Minato and Kushina started a long chain of hand seals and the three bijuu started to chant.

Four beings materialized much to the shock of the three bijuu. The first being was a strong man who had a stormy look to himself and faintly smelled of the sea. On his dark blue yukata the kanji for the sea and storm was seen. The second was a pale man with a pale blueish-white yukata with the kanji for moon, while seemed to radiate faint light. The woman had on a gold yukata with the kanji for Sun. She radiated light was a true beauty. The final figure had an almost demonic appearance that screamed death.

"Lords Tsukiyomi, Lord Susanoo, and Lady Amaterasu. Lord Shinigami." The three bijuu bowed amazed that even the shinigami appeared although the jutsu was not supposed to have him appear also.

"I came here at the urging of my fellow gods," said Shinigami in a gravelly as he apparently read the minds of what the three bijuu were thinking. "Since my power was also used to seal you away Kyuubi, I would only be able to help with the plan."

"We gods approve of this as each of the young ones have suffered. We will aid you and we have found a dimension where these six can be themselves and not cause problems due to their heighted abilities. For the dimension breech the cost is that the kids will never be able to use chakra in that world but will still be able to pull of amazing feats due to an aspect of the world that will be explained. You three bijuu will also lose your power but be summoned to aid Kami in her court due to your great sacrifice," said Susanoo in his powerful, stormy voice.

"Now due to the fact that you, Minato, have used my aid and power in dealing with the Kyuubi; you cannot join them but Kushina if she so chooses can advance to the new world as we gods will allow her to do so and allow her to live again if she chooses to care for all the kids. Between her and Teuchi, the kids will be cared for," reassured Shinigami.

"The new world has a devices called air treks. They are used in a sport like rollerblading that many participate in. We chose this world due to the fact that many will not harm the kids and will allow them an active sport that can use their abilities almost like a shinobi but to perform extreme tricks. We also ask you all to aid a family known as the Noyamano. They will think you are all family friends and will allow each of the kids friends and Noyamano children will aid the kids in learning to ride ATs," spoke Tsukiyomi as the kids watched what looked like a person rollerblading and perform different tricks while trekking across buildings and fences.

"We will alter the world so you will have money to get your own place and so Teuchi can restart his ramen stand which will allow you all to live and prosper. Papers will be there to prove you, Kushina, have custody of all the kids but Ayame as their guardian. When you get there an agent of ours will aid you in getting set up and this will be the last you hear of us. After that it is up to you all to live your lives," said Amaterasu in a soft and gentle voice.

"Kushina, we will now give you and Minato a moment to say farewell before we proceed with the dimensional transfer. You will be able to see each other in the after as Minato will be released from my stomach in a few years," said Shinigami.

Both Minato and Kushina clutch each other with tears falling as this will be the last time they see each other until the afterlife.

The three gods and one goddess begin to chant as the two adults and six kids vanish from this world.

"I wonder how they will react to the 'gift' we gave Kushina," smirked Amaterasu mischievously.

...

The bloodthirsty mob stare in amazement as the red chakra turns golden before blinding the mob. When the mob is able to see again, Teuchi and the six kids are gone. In their place is a man long thought dead.

"The Yondaime finally fought his way back from the dead to destroy the demon and those he corrupted," said one idiot before the Yondaime proceeded to kill him with a Rasengan to the head.

"For treating my son as you did and not honor my last wish, the sentance is DEATH!"

The Yondaime proceeded to rip apart the crowd and started glaring at the Sandaime, Kazekage, and Raikage when they arrived. "My son is now safe. Kami sent him and the others that tried to aid him away due to this villages failures." The Yondaime faded away back into the afterlife.

...

When Kushina opened her eyes she saw she was in a nice park.

"Lady Kushina, I am here to aid you get prepared as per the will of the gods," said a well-dressed soft spoken man.

Kushina proceeded to wake everyone and followed the man.

The man aided them in getting two houses and a small stand near the houses.

"The smaller house with three bedrooms is for Teuchi and Ayame. The stand will replace the ramen stand they had to leave by coming to this world. The only thing left to do is for you to enroll Ayame into school." stated the man.

"Thank you," said Teuchi and Ayame graciously.

"The larger house is for Kushina and the rest of the kids. This house is two stories and has 5 bedrooms. Kushina will have her own. The kids can double up as Amaterasu left Kushina a gift with Minato's blessing. This will also leave a spare bedroom just in case or you can split one of the kids. All you have to do is also enroll the kids in a school now. I wish you all luck and you will now have all the money you need for a few years. Also the death certificate here shows that Minato just passed and for reference you came from a small village that was wiped out in a disaster just last month." The man proceeds to hand her some cash, a checkbook, keys, birth certificates, and papers of guardianship.

...

Time Skip 6 Months

"_Damn you Minato,_" thought Kushina as she vomited into the toilet. After a month and missing a certain time, Kushina proceeded to get checked out and learned that the four gods could pull a prank. She thought back to a four months ago.

"You are pregnant. Feel happy you have another reminder of you recently departed husband," said the doctor.

Kushina than explains to the kids what the doctor means and all five cheer.

Kushina smiles and realizes all six kids became good friends. They also developed a good relationship with their neighbors, 'old family fiends', the Noyamano who parents were away working in America. With their 'Aunt' Kushina there to help watch the kids the parents were happier with just sending money despite that fact the eldest sister Rika was doing a good job. Rika helped the six kids along with her sisters learn how to ride ATs.

Without a doubt in Kushina's mind the kids were all skilled in riding ATs.

Naruto was still as loud and boisterous and could proceed to pull tricks out of nowhere and was highly creative. Hinata was still slightly shy but no longer stuttered as much. She was extremely graceful on her ATs. Temari was calm and rode like the wind. She seemed to ride like Mikan did and had many similarities which cause Mikan to treat Temari like another little sister. Temari, Hinata, and Naruto were friends with Itsuki 'Ikki' Mimani and Ringo Noyamano. Yugito took to being the big sister as was very protective of her 'siblings' along with her best friend Mikan the second oldest Noyamano sister. On her ATs, Yugito rode with cat-like grace. Gaara being the youngest was more aloof but did open up to the rest of the kids now that he could sleep and did not have to worry about any out of control sand. Ayame learned how to ride but was extremely adept at tweaking her ATs and tuning them with precision.

Kushina learned that Rika was on a storm-rider team and helped keep an eye on her siblings to help her out.

"_Well, the kids go back to school next month. It sure will be quiet around here. I only have a few more months of helping Teuchi out until the baby girl is born and we have another sibling around here. I am really happen it is so peaceful here and the kids are doing well_," though Kushina happily.

...

Well I finished this chapter and should hopefully have one more before I move. I was did most of the background so any more will be in flashbacks. The character development of the kids was light in this other than Kushina's reflections but that will change with the next chapters. I decided to allow Kushina to live to aid cause i thought Teuchi caring for all the kids was too much.

I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	3. Author Note 1

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang

IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<br>animekingmike  
>Daniel Lynx<br>zerohour20xx  
>Darth Drafter<br>arturus  
>Iseal<br>Shisarakage  
>Uzunaru999<br>Dark-Knight  
>fearme80<br>Devilsummoner666  
>slicerness<br>Toa Naruto  
>Soleneus<br>kagedoragon  
>dansama92<br>KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<br>KyuubiiLover27  
>MozillaEverer<br>4rm36uy  
>ebm6969<br>Repiece  
>phantomshadowdragon<br>Colonel Eagle  
>Timothy1988<br>ShadowZenith  
>awsm125<br>The Purple Critic  
>Darkepyon<br>Zombyra  
>brickster409<br>ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<br>SoulEmbrace2010  
>Oni Shin<br>Silverknight17  
>Specter637<br>HunterBerserkerWolf  
>shadow-red0<br>The Roaming Shadow  
>bucketbot<br>AvalonNakamura  
>Avacii<br>Maxwell Gray  
>Silvdra-zero<br>Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime  
>CloudRed1988<br>forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska  
>Swagnilla-Ice-1985<br>MugetsuIchigo  
>bloodlust002<br>Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<br>JK10  
>OBSERVER01<br>MistressWinowyll  
>Count Kulalu<br>ronin504  
>ted009<br>Ralmidaz  
>lederra<br>Lost my shoe in Sheol  
>ToyHaunter<br>Hiyami  
>PuckReathof<br>demonsinger  
>konomu-Imout<br>LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
>yuseiko-chan<br>Elvira-baba  
>Icecce<br>iampieman  
>Ultimabloodblade<br>Gintoki  
>kumar9900<br>DemonAngel of Ice  
>dragon-cloud16<br>Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf  
>Flame-Fist-Ace<br>Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<br>kniznik  
>NARUHAREM FOREVA<br>NHunter  
>Angry Hamster<br>Kouken Tenshi  
>Yume Saint-Clair<br>Oo-chan  
>jojo(non inscrit)<br>gaia (pas inscrit)  
>Estelle Uzumaki<br>Melana76  
>onarluca<br>Xanara  
>odvie<br>archiemouse  
>Fenrir the vicious<br>taj14  
>c i am a dragon<br>God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
>Warrior of Olympus<br>Xxfreefallangelxx  
>BituMAN<br>shadowcub  
>acepro Evolution<br>ScorpinokXV  
>Hunter200007<br>kyo anime  
>Nysk<br>Killeraction49  
>Storylover213<br>arya19  
>irvanthedamned<br>Kiranos  
>KingKidBadAss<br>nimb09  
>Paladeus<br>Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth  
>DrunkManSquakin<br>cabel1972  
>dynomike88<br>Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<br>Rekmond  
>Farmer Kyle<br>You-Lack-BadAssery  
>Silverscale<br>Cloud75JC  
>GunnerRyuu<br>Kurogane7  
>Raja-Ulat<br>DragonMasterFlex  
>Saphire Quill<br>shadowzefover5  
>Highvalour<br>Rinoti  
>2ndsly<br>guardianmaster4  
>Godlykiller2<br>munesanzune  
>DarkghostX<br>w1p  
>Lord Arkan<br>Xahn777  
>T3Ko<br>Dragon Man 180  
>Alia-Jevs<br>Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<br>Asdfth12  
>Burning Lights<br>EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
>eltigre221<br>Jarjaxle  
>HinaGuy749<br>Great Vampire-Shinso  
>Harute Haptism<br>Oxyxoon  
>high lord mage<br>FatalCrimsonScion  
>Starfire99<br>Doombreed  
>AdamantiumTP<br>NightInk  
>Wrathkal<br>Firedamaged  
>God Emperor of GAR-halla<br>xArtehx  
>Kapola Nuva<br>HunterAzrael  
>anime-death-angel<br>sabery  
>Bahamutzero94<br>Soul Painted Black  
>Infinite Freedome<br>Rodneysao  
>Shatsuka<br>jm1681  
>Ookami88<br>Akira Strider  
>empresskitsune<br>KitsuneGirl021  
>KagomeGirl021<br>Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<br>CelticReaper  
>fullhouses<br>Felur  
>TitaniumWyvern<br>NeonZangetsu  
>LargerSnowdevil<br>I'm Yu  
>Define Incompetent<br>Caw-Raven  
>BackwardsHazard<br>lord Martiya  
>Umashido<br>pokemoncosmoking  
>sjghostwriter18<br>scout360pyro  
>taintedloki<br>MtSarx  
>kumar9900<br>TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune  
>Ranger-kit<br>rts515  
>Soulblazer87<br>Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<br>us4gi-ch4n  
>Shirabaka Tenji<br>Spear-of-the-doomed  
>Painsake<br>Ben1987  
>Spartan Ninja<br>dante5986  
>Victoriousvillian<br>Sage of Eyes  
>Boomerbambam<br>YosoNoAkuma  
>Megaman88<br>Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<br>Kiyoi  
>Silverstonedragon<br>Akane Mosoa  
>Cryofthewolf<br>Culebra del Sol  
>HouseMD93<br>Doc. K-9  
>dracon867<br>Moka Mcdowell  
>VGZ<br>Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<br>chuck17  
>Son Of A Wolf<br>Daniel Lynx  
>Sibjisibdi<br>sleepwhenyourdead1989  
>BackwardsHazard<br>Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan  
>Duochanfan<br>alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man  
>nano101<br>ShotgunWilly  
>EternalKnight219<br>deadak  
>Idiote<br>AkumaKami64  
>loki0191<br>konoha's Nightmare  
>zrodethwing<br>ursineus  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku  
>spider79<br>ZloGlaZ  
>Erebus of the Banat<br>belnonm  
>Tristan Blackheart<br>Xefix  
>dbzsotrum9<br>Nanna00  
>kired-reader<br>Kingswriter  
>hollyshortfowl<br>ChaosRaptorEye  
>The Infamous Man<br>Vampchick2010  
>THE Dark Dragen<br>26-Lord-Pain  
>Vail Ryuketsu<br>darkmatter13  
>forbiddenfruitunloved<br>lostandthedamned  
>EmperialGem21<br>Chiyo Asakura  
>SnakeHead85<br>Zediir  
>OccultAura<br>ZeroZangetsu  
>will1by2<br>Taullinis  
>dregus<br>rst64lc  
>Leaf Ranger<br>Meowpuppy  
>Sage of Oblivion<br>Iopno  
>Grz<br>Silvercrystal. ct  
>MercuryDawn<br>mamoru3193  
>BeastWithin<br>gunman  
>2ndsly<br>biggbull2  
>iron elsar<br>andlaissam  
>kayra isis<br>lycanoda  
>Kenpach17<br>DarkYami Motou  
>Manga154<br>Marionnette0116  
>Phoenix182<br>catsfissh  
>sambit<br>Talonspike  
>Ten Commandments<br>dagoredhel  
>pac628<br>Black Volcaona  
>bloody wolf26<br>shizuma12  
>Isom<br>Dark Dragen  
>The Goddess of Darkness<br>Magic IS WHAT  
>Minako Uzumaki<br>River Nailo-Chaos  
>Kira Kyuu<br>johnny89644  
>Rune Dela Vega<br>jsprx  
>End of an Era<br>Senjuto  
>Kenesu<br>Deltablacknaruto  
>Baka Ecchi Kon<br>WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
>Deathwatch Razgriz<br>11martin  
>ryanshadow19<br>TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
>Ayame0217<br>harry1817  
>Blade1986<br>ZariGS  
>heavenzhell<br>TheSutoikku  
>Fayneir<br>Dragon Wizard 91  
>Final Cyn<br>shadowaseno  
>infinite-yami<br>TheSilentJackofallTrades  
>Dark Dragon of Amaterasu<br>notgonnasay09  
>m6l99 the second<br>RX78-3  
>The-Eighth-Sin<br>Kelligor  
>Sunny Lighter<br>Kingswriter  
>Fuyutaro son<br>Anke14  
>djjaca<br>Shawis Relzair  
>KitsuneDragon<br>HiroJiyuNaka  
>MasterZelva<br>Irishfighter  
>7 Winds<br>Arsenic Snowflake  
>K.S.T.M<br>RudyCrims  
>Train1<br>KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
>Snipa<br>Shiek927  
>Evil Long Penname Having Individual End<br>Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
>Marjo76<br>GreenRena  
>midnight-raven-wing<br>Mikhail Inspired  
>solitare<br>rajvir  
>CloeyMarie<br>The Madness Of My Life  
>raw666<br>Karryn  
>leighann101<br>Naruto-lost-deathnote  
>ParanoidSchizo91<br>kanshisha kitsune  
>germanyswarrior<br>askas30  
>kami no Kage<br>ssjgokillo  
>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan<br>NoLifeKing666  
>santanaann<br>doom13  
>Burning Shadow Wolf<br>Hawner  
>just-alive<br>1sunfun  
>thekiler00<br>Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
>kyuubinaruto634<br>Sportsman  
>OoOXylionOoO<br>Kotias  
>StormxD95<br>demonkira  
>Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman<br>Konerok Hadorak  
>StarGazingAtMidnight<br>FlameDragon14  
>Woodsymoments<br>my-dear-fangirl  
>LoverofLemon<br>irenia  
>OutlawJustice<br>alkkhes  
>Kingkakashi<br>ob niixillis  
>Animefangirl95<br>dark-phantom-dragon  
>Piacine<br>Pharos nous  
>Seta<br>Vincent Avalon  
>Slayer End<br>tenrou29  
>Villain84 Beta 01<br>Valdimarian  
>TheLastTest<br>Phoenix-Amazone  
>Liarana<br>philae89  
>JTFLAM<br>zaika  
>Blackmoony83<br>Skoliro  
>sakura-okasan<br>Tsuh  
>Cyntalan<br>Kael Hyun  
>ChaosRune<br>stoddapb  
>Botosai2001<br>Kouka no Ryuu  
>Firestorm2004<br>Dericof Diname  
>Little Morgsi<br>Kuro Chidori  
>Death123123<br>lou2003us  
>Gohan Zero<br>zxasxc  
>RANMACAT<br>Faded Flight  
>Akuma-Heika<br>Dr. Blue22  
>ultima-owner<br>Lord SilverKnight  
>qckslvykid<br>Znerom  
>Blood Wizard<br>Kiukun-Nadralex  
>phoenixflame22<br>.Dawn  
>MysticSuperSaiyanGohan<br>NyaaMe0W  
>Sedaiv<br>umbra proeliator  
>luneta-star<br>linsword01  
>Khait Khepri<br>Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
>AznPuffyHair<br>Kaori  
>Grindle_the_Wise<br>Reaper2040  
>Mai-Long<br>LIGNTNING THIEF  
>croix ky<br>germanyswarrior  
>squibalicious<br>Wicked Lovely 17  
>FlashDevil<br>fated slayer  
>maddnessisgood<br>violettruth  
>SagaAuraMana<br>death77  
>dracokyuubi<br>TheOtaku Akatsuki  
>Fiori75<br>Master-of-Mythology  
>Raxius<br>CherryBerry58  
>Kage no hon'no<br>Lathen11  
>Itachi Hyuuga<br>Yoko The Spirit Fox  
>Lithius Osmius<br>tridemonnaruto  
>TigerZodiacAnimeGuru<br>Darkmanu  
>xXxDragonxPhoenixXx<br>munesanzune  
>Alex189<br>GStarrahhxx72  
>EliteDog<br>grenouille7777  
>Cloud Piece<br>Liger01  
>WhiteElfElder<br>lancecomwar  
>Aeonir<br>Random user  
>James Masters<br>Pokethat  
>DanteSparda894<br>Faraway-R  
>Lord Xantos A. Fowl<br>XKhaosXKyuubiX  
>Daenerys Starcatcher<br>kumar9900  
>XXsnowXXblind<br>Marick Kel Thalas  
>lou2003us<br>The wolf god Fenrir  
>krobin02<br>stone20  
>Hattori Sei<br>Bonesboy15  
>spidermonkey92k<br>Katea-Nui  
>PZldfn<br>Mach68  
>Star1wars3<br>MadxHatter123  
>shelter<br>Ryuu no kage  
>epicallyshawn<br>Gilgameshtheking9791  
>GottaLUVmyth<br>Boneboy15  
>KatzeNoel<br>Siriusly Grim  
>Ex10<br>Seans  
>Korisovra<br>Unknown Shinobi  
>robzone<br>Ashes of the Dragon  
>Darkangel2221<br>honeyMellon  
>Fluffydruid<br>CyberSleepy  
>Gun Wraith<br>Trincessblack  
>huntershalsher13<br>sutam 1  
>Zarosian Chaos<br>LegendaryGamer  
>Cricycle<br>Thatguy6660  
>RyokoTenchi<br>Cyn Finnegan  
>Renting<br>YoukoTaichou  
>DarkusCyril<br>Vulkan  
>NostradamusMB<br>narusaku dramione  
>Dr5wolz-AA<br>DM2012  
>Darknessflamesaiyan<br>ImSoGodLikeIsh  
>hollow-kyuubi<br>Zerothanhedgehog  
>King of Hearts 129<br>Crowfether  
>Edokage<br>Ibskib  
>Chrisdz<br>FF8 Squall Lionhart  
>Dany le fou<br>hokage of dragon  
>RyuzakiLaw1<br>Ag3nt-T  
>1sniperwolf<br>Allena Moyashi Walker  
>Crono Drago<br>Noir Detective

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Djright1182


	4. Author Note 2

Hey all, Djright1182 here.

Between school and work and planning more stories, I have hit writer's block and I am thinking of starting a rewrite of the story.

I will keep everyone up to date and begin to work on the stories again.

Besides Naruto of the Maelstrom Road I have more stories I will try to get written.

Stories working on are:

Naruto of the Maelstrom Road. Naruto/Air Gear crossover.

The Wind Fox of Fairy Tail. Naruto/Fairy Tail Crossover.

I am also thinking of working on a Naruto/Air Gear/Fairy Tail crossover.


	5. Author Note

Planning to rewrite the fanfic to make more sense. I kinda rushed into the writing of the fanfic and will use the original story as a basis and allow background to be told. The rewrite will start in the Naruto Universe and end up in the Air Gear universe.


End file.
